


In Love with My Best Friend's Sister

by buk19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Lexa is 18 and Clarke is 16, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Protective Anya, Protective Lexa, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buk19/pseuds/buk19
Summary: Lexa is in love with her best friend Anya's little sister. Anya is super protective of her little omega sister, trying to keep all the alphas away from her. What happens when Lexa is that alpha?OrLexa and Clarke get together and have to deal with the repercussions.





	1. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no time to edit! Apologies for any mistakes. This won't be too long. Maybe a two shot. Enjoy!

Lexa has been friends with Anya for years now, ever since they were kids. They have been best friends since diapers. They’re both alphas, both freshman at Polis U, and both on the soccer team. They’re a best friend match made in heaven.

But the problem is that Lexa is in love with her best friend’s little sister. Yes, she realizes it’s a total cliche but she just can’t help it. She’s in love with Clarke Griffin. 

Clarke is a junior at Arkadia High School. Clarke is 16 and Lexa is 18. It’s not that big of a age difference but Anya is extremely protective of Clarke. Clarke recently presented and as an omega. Lexa had trouble staying away from Clarke before, but now she just can’t help it. 

Her and Clarke are close friends as well. When Anya teases her sister, Lexa is there to defend Clarke. Lexa is crazy protective of Clarke. Her alpha screams ‘mine mine mine’ over and over in her head whenever she sees another alpha or even a beta looking at _her_ Clarke. 

So right now, Lexa is having _a lot_ of trouble. You see, Clarke’s parents are away for the weekend. Anya is stuck studying for a huge exam and couldn’t come home to make sure his baby sister didn’t get into any trouble. So he asked Lexa to do. Lexa, her best friend who is free all weekend. Lexa, who is secretly in love with the same ‘baby sister’ Anya is asking her to watch out for. 

“Hey Lex!” Clarke exclaims, her mouth wide with a smile and her arms open for a hug. Lexa’s body quickly molds to Clarke’s when they hug. Clarke purrs in her ear and Lexa melts.

“Hey C. I’ve missed you.” Lexa doesn’t mean for her words to come out in a breathy whisper but of course they do.

“I’ve missed you so much. You didn’t have to come all the way home. I’m perfectly capable of being alone for a weekend. Anya shouldn’t worry so much.” Clarke whines as she leads Lexa to the TV room.

“I know you are.” Lexa confidently says. It’s true. She thinks it’s kind of silly that Anya asked her to come her but she knows how her best friend is. If Lexa didn’t do it then she would just skip her exam. Clarke is very important to Anya. She would imagine some big bad alpha trying to seduce her sister over the weekend. Lexa shakes her head and bits her lip. She hopes she can behave herself.

“Come on sit down. Let’s watch a movie and catch up.” Clarke says sweetly and Lexa smiles and sits down next to her to catch up.

///

“Clarke.” Lexa pants out as she presses her bulge into Clarke’s clothed center. Clarke moans and throws her head back deeper in the couch cushions. Lexa speeds up her movements with her hips. She sucks on Clarke’s neck and nips playfully. 

Lexa grabs at Clarke’s legs possessively and wraps them around her own waist. Lexa growls out in pleasure. She grinds harder into Clarke and the omega pumps out desperate, insanely aroused pheromones. Clarke laces her hands in Lexa’s curly brown locks and pushes the alpha’s face towards her chest. A growl rumbles in Lexa’s throat when she feels Clarke guide her to her delicious cleavage. Lexa sucks on the top of Clarke’s breasts, her grinding movements never stopping.

They are still fully clothed with only Clarke’s sweater thrown haphazardly on the floor. Lexa isn’t quite sure how things escalated so quickly. One second Clarke was talking about her classes and the next they were cuddling watching a movie. Somewhere along the way, Clarke’s lips were on hers. After that, their kisses just grew more and more heated. It’s like a dam has broke and neither want to or can stop it. 

Lexa knows she should stop. Anya would be so fucking pissed if she found out about this, but she can’t will herself to stop right now. Her heart and her wolf are howling in unison. This is just meant to be, she knows it. 

“Lexa, this feels so good.” Clarke whines out, her ankles digging into Lexa’s lower back. Lexa growls. Her alpha is proud for pleasing her omega so good.

“I can make you feel even better.” Lexa says with a husky voice, thick with lust. “Do you want that Clarke?”

Clarke furiously nods and mumbles out a yes. This is all new for Clarke. Clarke has only kissed one other person. Raven. And that was only a drunk makeout with her best friend. It didn’t mean anything and it was before she presented. Her omega is calling out for Lexa though. It’s so primal but it’s more than that too. Clarke has been in love with Lexa since she was a kid and Lexa always played with her when Anya wouldn’t. She can’t believe that Lexa feels their connection too. For years, Clarke thought her love was unrequited. Now she realizes that she may have been very wrong.

Lexa unbuttons her own pants, dragging them off. Her erection is standing tall and proud in her boxers. Lexa sees Clarke with wide eyes staring at it. A thought pops into her head, a very important thought.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathes out in astonishment. “You’re a virgin.”

“You knew that already Lex. Why do you sound surprised?” Clarke asks, clearly confused and worried that this will change things for Lexa.

“I forgot.” Lexa says dumbly. “Maybe we should stop… I don’t think your sis-”

“Don’t you mention Anya. This isn’t about her Lexa…” Clarke growls out. Her face softens after snapping at the alpha. “Do you want me?” Clarke asks vulnerably.

“I need you.” Lexa says and Clarke pulls Lexa on top of her again, their noses touching. 

“Then take me. I’m your omega.” Clarke says the words shakily, with such love and lust mingled with each raspy word. The words have great effect on Lexa. It’s almost too much for her to bear. Clarke just said she’s Lexa’s. Lexa might not believe in the whole property thing but her alpha goes wild for it. Those words aren’t said lightly either. They are basically an admission that Clarke wants Lexa to be her mate. Lexa’s wolf is screaming in joy.

“I’m your alpha.” Lexa growls out and unbuttons Clarke’s pants. “Are you sure?” Lexa asks before she slips her pants in Clarke’s underwear.

“Yes.” Clarke whines as her hips buck up. Lexa bites her lip and nods. Her hand slides into Clarke’s underwear and she immediately groans. Clarke is fucking soaking wet. Lexa’s fingers move through Clarke’s fold. She rubs her softly. Lexa’s other hand props her up so that she can stare at Clarke’s face contorted in pleasure for the first time.

“Am I making you feel good?” Lexa asks in a whisper. Clarke nods rapidly and Lexa smiles. 

“Pants off.” Clarke mumbles as she tugs at her own pants. Lexa chuckles and drags off Clarke’s jeans. She settles in between Clarke’s legs. Lexa grabs the omega by the thighs and pulls Clarke in closer, so that Lexa’s nose is touching Clarke’s center through her soaked panties. Clarke whines loud and tries to grind on Lexa’s face, desperate for friction. She’s never felt so antsy, so desperate before. Her omega is going into overdrive.

Lexa sucks on Clarke’s thighs, teasing her. She sucks and bites hard. Clarke moans out, reveling in the feeling of her alpha’s teeth on her. Lexa sucks on Clarke’s hipbone and slowly removes her drenched panties. Lexa slowly licks through Clarke’s folds, sucking lightly on her clit.

“Lexa..I think…” Clarke trails off, her breathing getting heavier and heavier by the second. Lexa looks up at her confused. Something is off. Lexa moves up Clarke’s body so that their faces are close. Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks. 

“Ai hodnes, what’s wrong?” Lexa asks worriedly. “Clarke.” Lexa tries again. Then she gets a big whiff of Clarke’s pheromones. They’ve changed.

“I think you triggered my heat.” Clarke stutters out.

“Shit.” Lexa groans, her erection growing impossibly harder. 

“Lex..I’ve never...been in heat before.” Clarke’s breathing is heavy. An omega presents when they are 16 but their first heats vary. It usually happens during a sexual experience. Some omegas don’t go into heat until they are well in their 20s. 

“I’ve never been with someone in heat.” Lexa says in a groan, burying her head in Clarke’s neck. “The pull is so strong Clarke.” Lexa whines.

“Make love to me Lex.” Clarke mewls out. Lexa smiles at the words ‘make love.’ Lexa has never made love to someone. She has had sex, but not made love. Lexa has been with two other people, a modest number for alphas these days. 

The first was Costia. Costia was a beta in her human anatomy class when she was a senior. They sure learned human anatomy together, that’s for sure. Costia was sweet but it wasn’t love. They both knew that going into it. The second was Echo. Echo was a one night stand her first week of freshman year. Ever since then, she’s been hung up on Clarke Griffin. Perhaps, Lexa has always been hung up on Clarke but after Echo, she decided to stop pretending she wasn’t in love with the blonde omega. 

Lexa rips off her own tank top and dives back in to kiss Clarke hard. Clarke impatiently tugs on Lexa’s boxers. Lexa gets the message and rids her boxers. Lexa needs to be inside Clarke. Clarke’s omega is calling out to her. The pull is too strong to deny. They were headed in this direction before Clarke’s heat was even triggered, but now the need to feel each other is even stronger. 

Lexa’s boner slaps up against her stomach and Clarke gulps. She pulls Lexa on top of her again. Lexa unhooks Clarke’s bra. Lexa growls and sucks gently on Clarke’s sensitive nipples. Lexa knows Clarke is in her first heat and she’s very sensitive and easily aroused. Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheek as she guides her penis through Clarke’s folds. Lexa and Clarke both moan loudly at the sensation.

“Holy fuck!” Lexa moans out, her hips bucking. Clarke’s legs lock around her back. Lexa has never felt this good.

“Lex, put it inside.” Clarke moans out and Lexa growls, nipping at Clarke’s neck.

“Clarke, I can’t. I need to put a condom on.” Lexa moans out, her eyes tightly shut. She loves this feeling. The tip of her penis is so close to Clarke’s entrance. It’s so tempting. Her cock is rubbing on Clarke’s center and it’s making Lexa delirious with pleasure. But she knows protection is very important. She has always used condoms and she was tested after Echo. She’s clean. What she’s worried about is Clarke carrying her pups.

When omegas are in heat, alphas develop knots. Knots ensure that their seed doesn’t escape their omegas, almost always ensuring at least one pup.

“You don’t need to if you don’t want to.” Clarke whines out. Her mom is a doctor. She has emergency after heat pills. As long as she takes it within a day of taking Lexa’s knot, she should be okay. She can’t take them all the time, she knows she will have to go on the daily pill but for now it will do. “I can take emergency after heat pills. There are some in my bathroom.”

That’s all that Lexa needs to hear. Lexa nods and grunts. She’s about to explode. Lexa positions herself at Clarke’s entrance.

“Are you ready? If it hurts too much, I’ll stop. Just tell me.” Lexa says softly and Clarke nods, biting her lip. She’s nervous but excited. Her heat is making her so wet, she knows it won’t hurt too bad. 

Lexa pushes the tip of her penis in and Clarke sucks in a sharp breath. Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s chest and breathes heavy, trying not to rut madly into Clarke. She’s never been with an omega before. Both Costia and Echo were betas. And Clarke isn’t only an omega, she’s an omega in her first heat. Not to mention, it’s the love of her life. And if that all isn’t enough, they aren’t using a condom so the feeling is entirely different than anything Lexa has ever experienced. To say the very least, Lexa is having a very _very_ difficult time holding back.

Once Lexa feels Clarke relax underneath her, she pushes more and more of her full length in. Clarke gasps and whimpers, her body slightly tense and clutching onto Lexa.

“Ai niron, you okay?” Lexa says breathlessly and Clarke nods.

“Y-you can move.” Clarke whimpers out and Lexa starts out slow. Her movements get bolder and faster as she hears her omega’s moans of encouragement. Lexa groans and grunts. 

“I love you.” Lexa mumbles against Clarke’s sweaty skin. She didn’t mean say those words but she means them nonetheless. Clarke moans out louder than before. “I love you too.” She whimpers out and tilts her head in submission. Lexa growls. Her omega is offering herself up to her.

“Clarke..you’re...not...thinking...clearly” Lexa says in between every thrusts. She knows she should stop and talk to Clarke about mating marks but it feels too good to stop.

“I am. I’m yours...always..have been.” Clarke breathes out in between her lover’s thrusts. “Oh fuck Lexa!” Clarke’s eyes roll in the back of her head and her back arches up. Clarke is right on the edge of orgasm.

“My knot..” Lexa whines. 

“Push it in..I’m so close.” Clarke moans out and Lexa starts pushing. Clarke whimpers a little. It’s so big. As soon as Lexa’s knot pops in, Clarke comes hard. Lexa holds her tight against her body and breathes in her omega’s scent as she comes.

Lexa can feel herself coming inside _her_ omega so she bites down hard on Clarke’s pulse point. Clarke tenses up and falls into a second orgasm from the mating mark. Clarke returns the bite. Lexa moves eagerly and harder, as much as she can move with her knot already in Clarke. They eventually calm down and lay in each other’s arms. Lexa lays on top of Clarke and they drift into a comfortable sleep. 

The next morning, Lexa wakes up first. Her knot shrunk a long time ago. Lexa rubs her eyes and stares at the peacefully sleeping omega in front of her. Her heat seems sated after taking Lexa’s knot. Lexa thinks about the unexpected turn of events of last night and becomes giddy with excitement. That’s her mate now! Clarke Griffin is her mate!

Suddenly a wave of guilt hits her. Anya, her best friend. She betrayed her. Shee’s never going to forgive her. Lexa shakes her head. She loves Clarke. Anya will understand. Once she sees that they are in love, she will understand right?

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead and the omega gently wakes up. Her eyes flutter open and Lexa smiles. Clarke has a dopey sleepy smile painted on her face. 

“Goodmorning love.” Lexa coos out and Clarke blushes.

“Mmm say that again.” Clarke mumbles, her eyes fluttering open and closed as she struggles to wake up.

“Goodmorning?” Lexa teases and Clarke chuckles.

“No..love.” Clarke says quietly with a small smile on her face, her eyes shining.

“Love.” Lexa says reverently, kissing the tip of Clarke’s nose. “Love.” She kisses Clarke’s cheeks. “Love.” She kisses Clarke lips sweetly. Their tongues softly massage one another’s. The heat between them starts to rise as Lexa’s hand slides down Clarke’s body, expertly rubbing through Clarke’s folds. Clarke lets out a tender moan in Lexa’s mouth. Neither hear the click of the front door unlocking.

“Hey guys, my studying finished up early and I wanted to check on -” Anya's loud voice comes out of nowhere. Clarke and Lexa both tense.

Anya growls loudly and angrily.

“Get the fuck off my sister.” Anya scream growls. “I’m going to rip your throat out.”

Okay, so clearly she isn’t taking this all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is killing my free time but I'm going to try to get back on track with my fics (specifically 'Small Town, Big Love' and 'Princesses First, Mates Second' which I'm almost done with the next chapter!)
> 
> What do you think of Lexa and Clarke? They sure moved fast! How do you think Anya will react? What about Anya and Clarke's parents will react? More to come, soon I hope!
> 
> Also, if you ever want to shoot me a prompt or question about my fics, you can do so on my tumblr. http://clexainparadise.tumblr.com/
> 
> UPDATE : I seem to have double posted this. I deleted one copy so if you don't see your bookmark, subscription, comments, or kudos that's why haha oops my bad.


	2. Anya Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya reacts to her Lexa and Clarke's mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes! Don't have time to edit yet again (my bad!)
> 
> Warning : Some violence occurs in this chapter.

“I’m going to rip your throat out.” Anya growls out and Lexa looks straight at her.

“Anya! Stop this!” Clarke pleads desperately, still naked as the day she was born. “We can explain.”

“Clarke, get dressed and get away from Lexa now.” Anya growls out.

“No.” Clarke says defiantly.

“Clarke, beja. I need to talk to your sister.” Lexa softly says and Clarke looks up at Lexa tenderly. They are still wrapped in the blankets of the couch. Their clothes scattering the floor.

“Turn around Anya.” Clarke scowls and Anya reluctantly turns around so Lexa and Clarke can hurriedly throw on their clothes. As soon as they are finished, Anya sprints at Lexa and attacks her.

“Jok Lexa! You took advantage of my sister.” Anya barks out, snapping her teeth at Lexa. She has Lexa by the collar. They both know Lexa could beat Anya anyday. Lexa is the stronger alpha. But Lexa isn’t fighting back and it’s infuriating Anya.

“Fight back!” Anya growls out. “You coward! You sleep with my sister and you refuse to give me an honorable fight.”

“I’m not going to fight you Anya.” Lexa says sadly. “I’m sorry I betrayed you but I love her.”

“You don’t love her! You used her. Jok you Lexa!” Anya spits out like venom.

“Get off of her Anya.” Clarke pushes Anya but she won’t budge. Anya punches Lexa in the face and then again and again. They tumble to the floor and Anya hits her again. Blood begins to pour from Lexa’s nose. Lexa whimpers slightly but she doesn’t resist.

“ANYA! Get off my mate!” Clarke cries out and Anya suddenly freezes. She looks in Lexa’s eyes, searching for the truth.

“Tell me this isn’t true.” Anya grits out her words, slowly and carefully. “Tell me you didn’t take my sister’s virginity, her first heat, and her mating mark all in one night.”

“Anya, I love her.” Lexa says truthfully and painfully. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Anya, it’s true. She didn’t seduce me. I made the first move. I kissed her first and then it just escalated. I’ve loved her for a very long time.” Clarke says sincerely. Anya still hasn’t looked in her direction.

Anya stares deep in Lexa’s eyes. She shakes her head and releases Lexa’s collar. The pissed off alpha gets up and dusts herself off.

“You’re dead to me.” Anya growls out. Clarke hurries over to Lexa and helps her mate off the floor and to the couch.

“Shit, you’re bleeding a lot Lex. Let me get some ice and a towel. I’ll be right back.” Clarke says worriedly. Anya is facing the wall, refusing to look at them. She’s very silent, still processing the whole situation. Clarke is in the kitchen. It’s just Anya and Lexa now.

“Anya, please. I didn’t do this to hurt you. You have to understand-” Lexa tries to explain but Anya turns around quickly and gives her a glare that stuns her into silence.

“I don’t have to understand shit Lexa.” Anya spats out. “My baby sister is 16. I trusted you to watch out for her and it turns out you were the one I needed to watch out for.”

“Anya-”

“No! You know how I feel about protecting Clarke. You fucked my sister. You mated her! Now she can never be with another unless you two idiots undo your bond. Do you know how dangerous that is?!” Anya screams out.

“I don’t want anyone else Anya. We mated because we love each other. The bond was too strong to ignore. Please try and understand.” Lexa tries helplessly. She’s losing her best friend, she can tell. She knows she messed up but she refuses to regret loving Clarke. 

“You’ve put Clarke in an impossible situation. You know she’s too young to truly understand the gravity of mating bonds. For god sakes, she _just_ presented as a omega. Do you remember when you were an alpha pup?! You rutted into that beta Costia mindlessly for months! It took you a whole year to get your alpha under control. Clarke, just turned a month ago!! She’s not in control of her hormones, her emotions, her actions.” Anya screams and Lexa stands up.

“That’s not fair!” Lexa growls out, getting angry herself. “How dare you compare Clarke to Costia.” 

Anya bitterly chuckles and Lexa scrunches up her face in confusion. 

“I wasn’t comparing Costia to Clarke. I’m saying that you’re Clarke’s Costia. You are just the first alpha Clarke’s omega called out for. You won’t be the last.” Anya says with a wicked smile on her face. 

She’s baiting Lexa. She’s looking for a fight. Lexa knows this but she can’t help the loud roar that leaves her throat. Lexa charges at Anya and grabs at her collar. She snaps her teeth and growls.

“Jok you Anya!!” Lexa growls out, pumping out intimidating pheromones so strong that Anya is barely holding it together. “Clarke is my omega. I’m her alpha. Nobody else is going to touch her. She loves me.” Lexa says the last part a little insecurely and something unrecognizable flashes in Anya’s eyes.

“Both of you, enough!” Clarke screams out. Lexa hangs her head in shame.

“Lexa, sit down on the couch so I can take care your nose.” Clarke says in a ‘she means business’ tone. Lexa hurriedly complies.

“And Anya, you sit down on the chair right there.” Clarke says and Anya looks like she’s about to protest. “You best do what I say. I’m up to here with this overprotective alpha bullshit. You want an explanation? Then sit the fuck down.”

Anya scowls and rolls her eyes but takes a seat in the chair all the more. Clarke lets out a deep sigh and moves to tend to her alpha. Lexa whimpers a little when Clarke touches her nose with the cold compress.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I just..she said-” Lexa stumbles over her words. She feels bad for letting her alpha take over like that but she couldn’t stand to hear the words coming out of Anya’s mouth any longer. Her and Costia just used each other’s bodies while Lexa was going through her alpha transition. Costia knew it was just sex and so did Lexa. It’s nothing like her and Clarke. It hurt Lexa deeply when Anya suggested Clarke was just using her. Her and Clarke are so much more than primal meaningless sex.

“I know what she said. I heard her when I was leaving the kitchen.” Clarke says firmly. She looks at Lexa’s worried features and her voice suddenly softens. She uses the hand that isn’t applying pressure to Lexa’s bloody nose to caress her alpha’s cheek.

“She was just starting with you Lex. You know I only want you. I’ve been in love with you long before I presented. This has nothing to do with my omega transition.” Clarke says softly. Lexa closes her eyes to the touch.

“I love you too. So much.” Lexa whispers, purring slightly. Anya looks at the exchange and loses some of her anger. It really does seem like they love each other. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that Lexa slept with her sister. 

“I believe you promised me an explanation Clarke.” Anya says coldly. Clarke looks in Lexa’s eyes for another moment before breaking the gaze and looking at her sister.

“I love Lexa.” Clarke starts and Anya scoffs. “No, don’t do that. Listen to me, An.” Anya puts her hands up in surrender. “I’ve been in love with Lexa since we were kids. I never thought she saw me that way. Do you know how much it hurt to see Lex with other people?” Clarke’s voice cracks at the last question. Lexa looks at her surprised, not realizing this is how Clarke felt.

“Do you know how shitty I felt last year every time you two would come home and start talking about Costia? I felt invisible. I felt like an idiot because I knew she just saw me as your kid sister. Then college came and I realized I had to try and move on.”

“That’s when you madeout with Raven.” Anya supplies, suddenly all the dots connecting.

“You madeout with Raven?!” Lexa says shocked, and admittedly a little jealous.

“Yeah.” Clarke says sheepishly. “It was just a drunken thing. Only once. It was after I found out about you and that other beta.”

“Echo..” Lexa said and Clarke nodded.

“I’m so sorry Clarke. I didn’t know how you felt. I’m so sorry ai niron. I always loved you. You’re the only one who has been in my heart.” Lexa says remorsefully. She never realized Clarke felt this way. She feels so bad. She could only imagine how she would feel if she had to constantly listening about Clarke with someone else. Even hearing about her making out with Raven makes Lexa irrationally jealous. It doesn’t help that Raven just presented as an alpha. She knows her and Clarke’s pasts don’t matter anymore though, only their presents.

“I know it’s okay. We are together now and that’s all that matters.” Clarke says and Lexa nods. Clarke wipes away the dried blood off Lexa’s face since the bleeding stopped now.

“You really love her?” Anya asks, her voice still cold.

“Yes. More than anything.” Lexa replies truthfully. Anya searches Lexa’s eyes for any hint of a lie, but she can’t find any.

“I’m not happy about this. Clarke is too young to have a mate. You’re not the friend I thought you were. I feel like our whole friendship has been a lie. You’ve been in love with my sister for years and you never told me.” Anya says coldly.

“Anya-” Lexa tries.

“I need time Lexa..because right now I can’t even look at you.” Anya says honestly. Lexa hangs her head in shame.

“Anya, it’s not her fault. I kissed her first. Besides, I’m not just your little sister. I deserve love too.” Clarke says vulnerably. Anya’s face softens.

“I know you do Clarke. I just am trying to look out for you. You don’t understand -”

“I understand plenty Anya. Contrary to what you think, I _am_ in control of my own emotions and body. I _am_ in love with Lexa. And I can take of myself. Lexa is still the same person she was yesterday.”

“Except now she’s mated to my sister.” Anya sighs out deeply. “Look I need time. But I’m not about to leave you two alone. I’m gonna go call mom and dad.” Anya shakes her head and walks upstairs.

Clarke looks at Lexa who looks completely destroyed.

“She hates me, Clarke.” Lexa says quietly. “My best friend hates me.”

“No, Lex. She’s just mad. She will get over it. She loves both of us.” Clarke says softly, pumping out soothing pheromones. Lexa silently nods.

“Do you regret last night?” Lexa blurts out and Clarke’s brows furrow.

“Of course not. Do you?” Clarke asks, confused.

“No. I just.. I want you to be sure.” Lexa mumbles insecurely. “I love you Clarke. I couldn’t take you leaving me.”

“I have never been so sure of anything in my life. Even if it gets rough, I’ll be here.” Clarke rests her forehead on Lexa’s and the alpha sighs out in relief at the touch.

“Promise?” Lexa says quietly, her eyes closed.

“Promise.” Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa sweetly. There is still much left to be sorted out, but Lexa and Clarke’s love is not one of those things. Their love is infinite. 

///

_6 Years Later_

“Umph..Lexa...baby please.” Clarke moans, her limbs trembling and her breaths uneven. Lexa is on top of her, inside of her. Her alpha is filling her up so good. 

“I....love you...ugh.. so much.” Lexa cries out, grunting and panting. This is the first time they have had sex in weeks. Lexa has been working night and day on a case at her law firm. And Clarke has been busy with her first gallery opening around the corner. Not to mention, little Angelina. The couple has been very busy.

Clarke’s eyes roll into the back of her head, her back arching upward. Lexa takes advantage of this new position, taking one of her omega’s breasts in her mouth. She sucks hard, her eager tongue swirling around the hardening bud. The blonde’s body tenses up as she gasps. Her moans are so loud.

“Shh love...w-we can’t wake up Ang.” Lexa whispers after she releases her mate’s breast with a popping sound. 

“You fill me so good…” Clarke sobs out. “I can’t help...it.” Lexa grunts and ruts harder into Clarke. Her body is jerking and her skin on fire. The sweat on their bodies is increasing as their screams of passion get louder and louder.

Lexa pins Clarke’s wrists above her head just the way she likes it. She begins licking the salty skin of Clarke’s neck. Clarke sucks and tugs on Lexa’s earlobe. Lexa whimpers out in pleasure. The sound of her length thrusting in and out of Clarke’s wet pussy filling the air.

“Fuck..oh fuck...Clarke.” Lexa moans. “I’m coming! Oh god, I’m coming!” Lexa moans and grunts. Her moans are breathy and desperate. Her cum spurts out, hitting Clarke’s inner walls. Clarke screams out Lexa’s name as she starts to see stars.

Lexa’s thrusts get slower until she comes to a complete stop. The alpha rests her forehead against her omega’s. Both have dopey satisfied smiles painted on their faces. Lexa looks at Clarke’s wild hair creating a halo around her lover. She looks at her lover’s swollen lips and smiles. Lexa tenderly brushes her wet lips against Clarke’s. Clarke’s tongue peeks out slightly and Lexa decides to tease the blonde, sucking lightly on her tongue.

“You haven’t pulled out yet Lex.” Clarke mumbles against her lover’s lips.

“I love being inside you.” Lexa says tiredly right before yawning cutely.

“I love you being inside me.” Clarke whispers back, somehow still impossibly turned on even though her body is physically worn out. “Let’s sleep. You’re tired.”

“But I want to make love to you more.” Lexa pouts cutely, before yawning adorably again. The alpha’s eyes flutter open and close and her lips smack together.

“There will be more time for that later. For now, rest.” Clarke says gently, pulling Lexa down for one more chaste kiss. “I love you baby.”

“Mmm love you too.” Lexa mumbles before drifting off to sleep. Clarke’s light snores are soon to follow.

///

It’s early morning Sunday when the two mates are woken up to a rude awakening.

“Hey guys, are you ready to go?” Anya says as she opens the door to her sister and best friend’s bedroom. What she sees though is not something she ever wanted to see again. Her sister and her sister in law butt naked in bed. Anya shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

“Really?! Wear some goddamn clothes!” Anya screams annoyingly before slamming the bedroom door. Lexa and Clarke are jolted awake to the sound of Anya’s muttering. Lexa looks blush red and Clarke chuckles.

It definitely wasn’t an easy road to Anya accepting their relationship. She was furious at Lexa for months. Then she was just indifferent towards Lexa until finally she forgave her best friend. Clarke and Lexa have had her blessing since. 

Clarke and Anya’s parents weren’t all too happy to find out that their 16 year old daughter mated while they were away, but they were less freaked out once they found out it was Lexa. Jake and Abby always had a soft spot for the green eyed alpha. Jake always says that he knew Clarke and Lexa were going to get together eventually. He calls it his ‘parental intuition.’

The years have been nothing but kind to Clarke and Lexa. Their mating has been amazing, even blessing them with their first pup. Angelina Willow Griffin-Woods was born last spring on April 21st at 3:26 a.m. She has blue eyes just like Clarke and brown hair just like Lexa’s. She is a gorgeous mix of the two.

Anya and ironically Clarke’s best friend Luna eventually got together. It was casual sex for a good year until Anya accidentally got Luna pregnant, resulting in Clarke and Lexa’s little nephew Isaac Gregory Rivers-Griffin. Isaac is three years old now. Luna and Anya mated officially trading marks and all, right after he was born. They couldn’t be happier.

And now the two perfect little families are suppose to go to the zoo today. Of course Anya had to walk in on her little sister and her best friend.

“Sorry An! We will be ready for the zoo in five minutes!” Clarke calls out. She turns to her mate and smiles. Lexa bites her lip and pulls Clarke back under the covers. Lexa peppers Clarke’s face with soft loving kisses. Clarke purrs at the affection.

“I’m so happy I fell in love with my best friend’s sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this cute lil story! Hope you enjoyed it. I adore all comments so thanks for taking the time to leave them! Thanks for all the kudos as well.
> 
> Let me know in the comments which of my fics you'd like me to update next.
> 
> Also, if you ever want to shoot me a prompt or question about my fics, you can do so on my tumblr. http://clexainparadise.tumblr.com/


End file.
